La Balada del Héroe Enamorado
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Una mirada retrospectiva a Katsuki y todos esos momentos que han quedado cauterizado en su cerebro y en su alma; que, extrañamente, todos tienen a la misma invitada que él mismo la llama su "ventisca personal". Kacchako. Angst con final feliz. Regalo para mi beta Ren.


**Así que aquí está finalmente, ¡mi regalo de cumpleaños para Ren! Sé que no es lo que habíamos acordado, pero quería contribuir un poquito a esta preciosa pareja que se ha ganado rápidamente un lugar en mi corazón. Espero que te guste, me haría muy feliz, va dedicado especialmente para ti. Te agradezco haberte conocido, no solo como mi beta sino como mi amiga también.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom y es la primera vez escribiendo de una pareja hetero xD Aun así, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Siempre había querido experimentar escribiendo utilizando la segunda persona, y es muy interesante y divertido.**

 **La historia está beteada por la genialosa Layla Redfox.**

* * *

 **La Balada del Héroe Enamorado**

A veces dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir tu cerebro comienza a reproducir esos momentos más importantes de tu vida. No recuerdas cuándo o dónde lo escuchaste, solo recuerdas que luego escupiste al suelo con burla, por lo absurdo que sonaba; porque, primero, ¿De qué le servía a un héroe pensar en el momento de su muerte? Y segundo, porque no tenías idea qué era lo más importante para ti.

Piensas que podría ser cuando te graduaste de la Academia Yūei.

El imbécil de Deku se llevó el primer lugar de los estudiantes de todas las secciones; mientras que tú quedaste con el mísero segundo lugar. Rechinaste tus dientes y lo soportaste como un «hombre honorable» -lo que fuera que eso significara- mientras tanto, planeabas ir a un botadero y descargar toda tu rabia donde nadie pudiera escucharte; porque, maldita sea, tú sabías que eras mejor que ese enclenque.

Ese _quirk_ ni siquiera era de él.

Sin embargo, tus planes fueron arruinados violentamente cuando ella se acercó con mejillas de bombones de fresas, voz de ruiseñor y respiración como arrullo; te preguntó si querías comer algo para celebrar ese logro con todos; mientras que tú solo hiciste una mueca y le preguntaste de qué logro estaba hablando. Segundo lugar era igual que _nada_ , pero ella no pareció perturbada por tu respuesta cortante y maleducada, solo sonrió y dijo: « _Entonces, vamos a celebrar "nada"_ ».

Terminaste aceptando de mala gana, pero mientras progresó la noche, te encontraste olvidando todo el asunto del segundo lugar.

Ese fue el primer recuerdo; no tienes idea de por qué ella viene a tu mente. Sus ojos relucientes como estrellas y sus rojos labios suaves como pétalos y calientes como esa llama que comenzó a crecer dentro de tus costillas desde ese día.

Mientras, el villano con rostro como la mierda intenta provocarte, pero es inservible; tú cuerpo está paralizado por ese extraño brebaje que te inyectó hace algunos minutos. Solo bastó con una pequeña espina que atravesara tu dermis y dejaste de sentir tus piernas. Ahora solo se dedica a hacerte sentir dolor y ver con curiosidad morbosa como la vida comienza a dejar tus ojos.

Incluso parece que el villano te ha estudiado, puesto que te encuentras encerrado en un maldito almacén para carnes; el frío entumece tus dedos y ni siquiera sientes el gancho ensartado en su hombro, manteniéndote colgado.

Después de eso, recordabas haber odiado a Deku… más de lo que ya lo hacías. Ten encontrabas mirando en su dirección cada vez que eran forzados a cooperar con las oficinas de los héroes para los que trabajaban. Te preguntabas qué tenía ese gusano de bueno y porque siempre parecía llamar _su_ atención; pero entonces ella miraba en tu dirección y tus palmas sudaban un poco más.

Aun así, ignoraste ese imparable tironeo de tu pecho y continuaste tu vida.

 _Deku,_ sin embargo, fue el primero en notarlo.

—¡Kacchan, estás enamorado! ¿No es así?

Casi le explotaste su rostro por decir tonterías así, si no fuera porque no escuchaste nada más debido a la sangre llenando tus oídos. Él no era _nadie_ para decirte esas cosas.

—Ocúpate en tus estúpidos problemas de mierda —ladraste, pero Midoriya parecía inmune a tus ráfagas de ira.

—No—se atrevió a decir el pecoso y tú sentías como los pequeños vasos de sangre en tu cerebro comenzaban a explotar.

—Repite eso otra vez —lo retaste.

— _No_ —dijo, pero notaste su manzana de Adán moverse mientras tragaba con fuerza, y el pequeño aleteo de su nariz; tú te regocijaste en que el enclenque aún te temía—. Porque estás enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas.

Miraste a los dos lados con urgencia para asegurarte que nadie pudiera escuchar las vergonzosas mentiras de Deku; te lanzaste a su forma para finalmente quebrar tráquea con tus puños y dejar que muriera, pero Midoriya, el mirón, ya sabía tus movimientos y te esquivó.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! —vociferaste.

Deku mantuvo la calma y comenzó a enlistar los momentos incriminatorios que te acusaban que realmente estabas enamorado de Uraraka; mientras, tú lo perseguías con desenfreno, prometiéndote matarlo si lo atrapabas.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? —preguntó después de un rato, intentando salvar su pellejo de tú ira.

—¡Porque no siento nada por ella! —gritaste, aunque luego agregaste—. Y porque ella no tiene razones por las que aceptar…

Deku sonrió como si había ganado, tú solo querías arrancarle la cabeza.

—No es mi lugar darle voz a los sentimientos de Uraraka —pensó—, ¡pero solo inténtalo Kacchan! —aseguró, como si se tratara de un entrenamiento «fácil» impuesto por el profesor Aizawa.

Deku era un imbécil pero no un idiota; y tú tal vez sí lo eras porque terminaste acercándote a ella para invitarla a salir. Ambos estaban entrenando en peleas de uno contra uno, los chicos graduados de la clase A; aún seguían reuniéndose para sesiones de entrenamiento, para limar asperezas y hacerse fuertes mirando y defendiéndose contra los demás. El único amigo que podrías considerar era Kirishima, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que Todoroki era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y Tokoyami también.

Terminaste venciendo a Sero rápido, así que te quedaste viendo al enfrentamiento de Uraraka contra Kaminari.

El recuerdo volvió a ti más rápido que un golpe a tus pulmones, pero los dos terminaron por dejarte sin aliento. La primera vez que la notaste, los dos fueron puestos a luchar por ganarse el siguiente lugar en el festival deportivo. Su determinación era dicha de reconocer; Uraraka había luchado con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder el conocimiento y tú sabías que no debías bajar tu guardia ni por un minuto. Mantuviste tu estancia hasta que ella cayó y la victoria fue tuya.

Ella no tenía ni una pizca de frágil.

Y ahora luchaba con esa misma determinación que aquel entonces, intentando mantenerse un paso arriba que el idiota de electricidad. Te encontraste apoyándola silenciosamente, mientras, ella se movía como si bailara; sus movimientos eran planeados y tenían un propósito. Había mejorado, notaste, había mejorado mucho desde que ustedes se enfrentaron.

Y volviste a sentir ese tironeo de tu pecho.

Como un volcán, algo empezaba a irrumpir, y sabías que harías erupción muy pronto.

Y lo hiciste cuando, como un completo idiota, seguiste el consejo de Deku; pero no la invitaste a salir, oh no, tú hiciste algo más estúpido.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte en este momento… —fue lo que salió de tu boca como lava, ardiendo todo a su paso.

Aunque su rostro no tuvo precio; jamás la habías visto así, estabas seguro que ningún humano podía tener mejillas tan carmesís y parecía que Uraraka se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Ba… Ba… Ba… —tartamudeaba, pero tú solo veías lo adorable que lucía, nerviosa y fuera de sí.

—¿Qué? —preguntaste porque asumiste que ella quería decir «Bakugou» pero no recordaba sus palabras.

—A… al menos… ¡deberíamos salir en una cita!

Eso sí lo podías hacer.

—De acuerdo, siete de la noche, pasaré por ti y me dirás qué quieres comer.

Lo dejaste hasta ahí y te marchaste.

Segundo recuerdo; que fue interrumpido cuando el villano hundió un dedo al lado de tus costillas rotas. El bastardo claramente quiere sacarte algunos gritos, pero solo escupes en su rostro; si quería divertirse había seleccionado al prisionero incorrecto y si se acercaba un poco más, te abalanzarías y le arrancarías la nariz con tus dientes. Sin embargo el villano prefiere golpear tu rostro con fuerza, el dolor te hace perder la vista por unos segundos y sientes un pequeño riachuelo de sangre bajar por tu nariz hasta tu labios.

Lames el líquido carmesí y lo arrojas al rostro del villano; eso te gana otro golpe a tu abusada nariz, escuchas el crujido, la oleada de dolor y el calor de tu rostro. No sabes si se trata de tu pómulo o tu nariz, pero algo se encuentra roto.

Sientes el frío devorar tu cuerpo y cada vez pierdes un poco más el conocimiento.

Después de eso una cita no te bastó, querías otra, querías seguirla viendo aunque se habían graduado de la academia; y al menos, a ella no le repugnabas lo suficiente como para rechazarte y cuando la hacías reír –no adrede, claro- parecía que lo hacía con sinceridad. Incluso sabía manejar tus arranques coléricos provocados por celos; hacia Deku, hacia ése de motores en sus pantorrillas, hacia Todoroki; hacia todos, prácticamente.

La primera vez que probaste sus labios fue porque ella estaba cansada de tus preguntas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Deku; Uraraka te calló de la manera más rotunda y definitiva, dejándote sin palabras ni argumentos; algo que ella había aprendido a hacer mucho. Tu ira implacable solamente te dejaba rechinar tus dientes porque no tenías idea qué más podías decir.

En cambio, Uraraka tiró del cuello de tu camisa y te besó; nunca antes tu enojo se había drenado tan rápido como esa vez. Era tú primer beso, porque jamás sentiste la necesidad o curiosidad de hacerlo; y supones que nadie más sabrá como lo hacen los labios de cara de ángel. No suprimiste tus instintos y profundizaste el beso, más dulce que el azúcar confitada y más caliente que tus explosiones; cierras tus ojos para dejar de sentir todo lo que no fuera la boca de Uraraka y sus suaves curvas en tus manos. Era exactamente como lo esperabas, pero completamente diferente.

La acercaste más a tu cuerpo y ella dejó salir un pequeño chillido de roedor, pero en lugar de burlarte, gruñiste y la juntaste más.

Y luego… luego sentiste que volabas.

Como si la gravedad se acabó entre ustedes y no pesaban más que esas nubes en el cielo; así que así se sentía Uraraka al usar su _quirk._

Cara de ángel no enterraba tu ira, pero sabía manejar la detonación de esta; la considerabas tu ventisca personal. Podía debilitar la llama de tu explosiva personalidad como se le daba la gana y también sabía que botones presionar para arrancarte de 0 a 100 en dos segundos. Ella nunca lo dijo y tú jamás lo mencionarías, pero ella te controlaba con cualquier movimiento de su, bien cuidada, mano.

Aun así, disfrutabas que tú también podías hacerla enojar de vez en cuando y la hacías reír también –aunque no sabías qué era lo que hacías–.

Incluso Deku intentó amenazarte, diciéndote que, si quebrabas el corazón de cara de ángel, él rompería tus piernas. Te reíste como si hubiera contado el chiste del año y lo ignoraste, aunque jamás soñarías con hacerlo, dañar a Uraraka estaba fuera de discusión.

Estabas enamorado de Uraraka, de nada servía seguir negándolo; pero el problema de hacerlo en esta línea de trabajo es que no hay garantía de nada.

—Voy a hacerte sufrir hasta tú último aliento—informa tu captor, como si te hiciera falta saberlo—, dejaré tú cuerpo tan desfigurado que servirá como una lección para todos esos buenos para nada, de lo que le pasará a todos los héroes que osen meterse con nosotros.

Pones los ojos en blanco, ya te cansaste del tipo.

—Parece que todos los héroes se han olvidado de ti, ¿no? Eres mi prisionero y ellos ni siquiera se molestan en buscarte —se ríe, al momento que se acerca a ti con cautela y toma tu mano aprisionada e inyecta algo directo a tus venas.

Tú visión comienza a oscurecerse en las esquinas y escuchas un crujido a tú derecha, pero aún no sabes si solamente son tus pensamientos volviéndose dementes por la pérdida de sangre.

Lo que no esperas ver, sin embargo, es la fea cara de Deku contorsionada en una mueca, su piel brilla, producto de ese _quirk_ que aún no terminas de entender. Quieres gritarle que se vaya, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? Éste es tu villano, demonios, sólo tú tienes permiso para acabar con él.

Pero detrás de él viene la dueña de esos enormes ojos como chocolates, suaves y dulces y amargos a la vez. Tú ventisca personal. Puedes fácilmente adivinar que ha estado preocupada hasta el cansancio y si te enfocas bien, aún puedes ver su nariz roja por el llanto. Tú sólo quieres reírte de ella, porque no puedes enamorarte en esta línea de trabajo y esperar que todo termine bien.

Tus sentimientos poco importan, pero sabes que no soportarías verla llorar por ti. Eso es de débiles, te repites. Hay muchas cosas que te hacen enojar, pero esa es de las primeras en la larga lista. Te hiciste héroe y lo único que quieres es que te reciban con aplausos y gritos de felicidad y alivio.

Pero, ¿con llantos de desesperación? Prefieres morirte.

Recuerdas el agujero en tu hombro, tus costillas rotas y rostro magullado, tal vez ese deseo se te cumpla después de todo; y sin embargo, el desfalleciente dolor no es ni la mitad de doloroso como verla arriesgando su vida contra el villano, luchando por ir a tu lado para ver si estás bien.

 _Niña tonta_ , piensas con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo que el romance entre dos héroes enamorados iba a terminar bien.

Recobras la conciencia y estás en una incómoda cama del ala médica, tienes algunos vendajes en tu rostro y en tu torso. Maldices y miras el blanco techo hasta que tus ojos logran enfocarse, parece que la droga que te habían dado para el dolor está por pasar, porque sientes cada hueso roto de tu cuerpo.

—Recovery Girl ayudó con tus lesiones —escuchas la voz de Uraraka venir de un lado de la pieza.

Gruñes y luchas contra el insoportable dolor, quieres enderezarte un poco, para poder ver su rostro.

—Cara de ángel —saludas, tu voz se escucha ronca, como si no te perteneciera.

Sus paredes se destrozan y ella comienza a llorar; ah, tú te sientes como la mierda al hacerle eso. Le hiciste daño y ni siquiera estuviste consciente de eso.

—Estábamos… estábamos tan preocupados por ti —dice entre hipidos adorables—, pensamos que te perderíamos…

—Estoy bien.

—Pensé que te perdería —agrega, tú la miras; ya es suficientemente castrante depender de todos para que te encontraran y salvaran _otra vez_ , Uraraka solo lo empeora.

La invitas a que se acerque.

—Estoy bien —repites. Aunque dejas de lado el pequeño detalle que mientras te congelabas en esa habitación y creías que ibas a morir, lo único que podías pensar era en todo lo que tú y cara de ángel habían recorrido.

—Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso —pidió—, ir completamente solo para darle caza a un villano cabecilla de un grupo de mafiosos… Fue una misión suicida y lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabes, pero prefieres no discutirlo.

Porque, más que ser el mejor héroe de todo el mundo, tú prioridad es ser el mejor héroe en sus ojos.

—Te amo —le dices y es la primera vez en toda tú vida que esas palabras salen de tú boca.

Uraraka salta de la sorpresa y puedes jurar que por unos segundos flota del suelo; se lanza a tu cama y comienza a besarte, aplastando tu nariz y rostro y todos los huesos que tienes rotos. Tragas el dolor y los quejidos porque obtienes lo que creíste nunca más tener; a cara de ángel encima de ti, besándote y haciéndote flotar cada vez más.

—Yo también te amo —dice con mejillas enrojecidas.

Quizás cara de ángel y tú sí habían cometido un error, no por enamorarse del otro, sino por enamorarse de un héroe. No obstante, sabes que todo estará bien, porque Uraraka es una de las personas más fuertes que conoces y tú…

Bueno, ella te hace el chico más fuerte de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **Sus comentarios son apreciados.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
